hitlersdragonnsfandomcom-20200213-history
Roderick Neumann
"I am but a man fighting for a cause i believe Just." Roderick's Words to the Numbeg Tribunal- Name: '''Roderick Grantz Neumann '''Date of Birth: July 20th 1919 Age: 93 Species: Human Height: Six Foot four Weight: one hundred and eighty nine pounds Rank: Colonel/ Fomerly Status: Active ' '''Affiliation: ' *Wehrmacht/Formerly *Third Reich/Formerly *Nazi Party/Formerly *Himself *Dragon Reich/Currently 'Bio ' '''Early Life Little is known of Roderick's Early Years due to the Allied bombing on Hamburg were he was born. And Few of Roderick's Wartime comrades and Compatriots have survived the years since so the Secret has remained. It is Known However that his Father was a notable Soldier in the Great War (World war one) who recieved Several awards of Bravery at the Front. His father however died during the bombing of Dresden after the Outbreak of world war two prompting Roderick to join the armed forces Straight out University . After a brief examination, He was reassigned to State Security and Trained to be a soldier. War Years ''' Roderick Nuemann is a near Legendary Soldier for the Wehrmacht During the Second world war. For the Majority of the War the Soldier was assigned to the 32th Motorized Rifle company of the SS battle group. Despite not seeing the eastern front and having his division stationed in relatively light duty Norway and Occupied Vichy France he managed to amass a Body count of nearly fifteen hundred by the war's end. He led a legendary defense of Norway's capital city of Oslo along with the rest of his deployment, However the effort ended in failure as the city fell due to a combination of allied assaults and Insurgency. He was promoted to The rank of Colonel for his service assumed Officer Duties at 1945 March 2nd. Earning the Nickname of the "Silent Death" And the "European Samurai" By English and American soldiers. He personally led the final brutual Purge of Paris just hours before it fell to the allies. It is Rumored that he telegrammed Field Marshal Model Himself about the Proposition of burning the city rather then letting the Allies recapature it but he was ordered to regroup to the West Wall Defense efforts. After the Final brutal Failure of the German offensive following the successful holding of the Western Defensive Grid. Roderick and the Remaining Members of the 32 SS motorized Rifle Division were recalled for the Defensive action against the Encoarching Red Army in Berlin. In a stunning Move During operation Split Break, Roderick Himself along with a few under his command broke through the Heavily defended now Captured Chancellory Building and hoisted up the German flag after removing the Horrid Sickle and Hammer of the Soviet Union for the first and final Time for the Battle of Berlin. Despite securing minor victories, Lasting Sucess was to elude him as with the Death of the Fuhrer Himself and the capture and Suicides of the Majority of the General staff and SS high command. Roderick had No choice but to Surrender his Unit to the Russian army which had taken the city. While His was not one of the Major Trials of the Numberberg Tribunal, he did stand before accused of Murdering Prisoners of War, Partisian Resisters and Civilians alike and was accused of Having Ordered his men to execute these people. Roderick Shocked the Court By admitting he did in fact Order these Acts, He had Killed Surrendering Troops, He had razed villages to the Ground to Deny them to the allies. He was promptly Ordered to Die, He requested Death By firing squad as well as retaining his Rank Posthumously, As well as a Military Burial. All three requests were denied, After being sentenced by the Numberg Tribunal to Death by Hanging, Roderick seemingly Killed himself rather then suffer the indignity of dying at the Hands of the Russians which had stripped him of Both his Military command and rank. He had however No died and bribed a guard to let him and a few of his men escape using the location of a cache of Hidden Gold to allow his esape. However Unlike Many would suspect Roderick did not Run, from the Years of 1949 to 1951 he was running a personal war of Sabotage and Assasination against the allies. However Due to increasing supply constraints and immense civil Unrest due to the Russian Occupation, He finally relented and had his Sect of Werewolf disband. After his Years in Werewolf He disapeared, He and a entire train car's worth of Seized Property. '''Powers and Abilities: Excellent Vision Roderick has Demostrated that he has near perfect eyesight and make out near undetectable objects, He also has semi decent Night vision and is capable of fighting in the Dark. Competent soldier and Tactical commander of forces. During his Years of service during and after the War Roderick excelled at both front line and day to day logistics and planning of assaults, While he is not tactically brilliant per say he does excel at assaulting enemy vital points and using assumed strengths and weaknesses of them and their enemies to great effect in planning. The ability to Ignore pain. Due to repeated injuries to him over the Years Roderick has learned to shrug off most of the pain that comes along to being Injured Entropy master Roderick has demonstrated incredible resilience and competency with the Forces of entropy Magic. He is Literally able to Decay and Age almost nearly Person, Item and device to destruction, Arcane and Mundane through strong use of Entropy Magic. He is able to use Directed Entropic waves and projectiles of force by use of Kinetic energy to deliver a sort of ranged magical attacked. Elemental Magic While it is shown that while Roderick shows most of his Mastery in Entropy and the school of decay, He is capable of using elemental Magic to limited effect, This includes but is not limited to. Energy and Fire. He seems to have a fondness for the classic Arcane Fire Balls of Legend. Weapons Competency He is shown to be through skilled in the usage of most modern day weapons including assault rifles and machine pistols, Able to absorb the recoil and still manage incredibly accurate shots, But he seems to Prefer more Antiquated weaponry such as his Bolt action Rifle and Luger Pistol. Equipment: